


Recognition

by writeasoph



Series: Scrap Septiplier [3]
Category: Sean McLoughlin - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sad, change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8067988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeasoph/pseuds/writeasoph
Summary: Mark struggles to realise who he's facing.





	

And suddenly everything's crashing around him, a cascade of regret and fear.

You know when out of nowhere something is triggered in your mind and you're reminded of something that makes you feel sick? That gut wrenching sensation that feels like someone's punched you in the stomach, the memory leaving you with whiplash. In an instant nothing else matters and you're left wondering what the hell you can do to fix it. Your face drops and your mind concentrates on it and it alone. Everything around you seems to slow down as your senses sharpen and a solution is the only thing on your mind. Your whole world is focused to that one specific thing.

As Mark turns around, that's exactly how he feels. Everything is wrong, wrong, wrong. He would recognise the voice anywhere, the small and innocent words pulling up memories from that time long ago. But as he finally gets a glance up and down the boy he once knew, his heart drops and his stomach tightens.

He doesn't know this boy anymore. 

As Mark's breath catches in his throat, a part of him panics. _You're not the boy I know. Is he even still in there?_

_Who are you?_

"Hello?"

The soft voice brings him back to reality but Mark isn't sure if he wants to go back anymore. The only thing he recognises is the quiet yet strong accent as what he sees before him matches nothing that he once knew. He is sure that it's him, yet at the same time it can't be. It just can't. 

What was once speckled grey hair, is now green and his bright blue eyes have turned dark. Tattoos are littered up and down his arms and he has a look of arrogance the person Mark once knew would never show.

"Are you even listening?"

The whole world seems quiet and


End file.
